You and Me
by Killjoy slash Whovian
Summary: Santana Lopez, the girl who was abused by her father and with the mother taking drugs. Her bad reputation makes everyone bully her. A blonde starts at Santana's school. Santana gets feelings for her, but will the girl feel the same? Rated T for language and "violent" scenes. (I suck at summary's so this is the best one I could do... For now.)
1. Chapter 1

**You and Me**

**A/N: **Aloha. Welcome to my first fanfic, about my favorite lesbian couple, Brittana. I hope you enjoy it, and if you did, then please leave a review. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, duh.

* * *

"_You're useless," I felt my own father's spit land on my face. I shut down my eyes and wiped it away with the hand that wasn't held by my father. I felt tears stream down my cheeks. _

"_Stop," I sobbed, but knew it wasn't any help. He had done this for God knows how long. I felt a steel hard fist land on my face, and I heard the crunch from my nose. I felt blood stream down from my nose to my lips, and I cried even more._

"_You should've never have called me that," he said, and gave me a disgusted grimace. He kicked me in the stomach, let go of me and walked out of the room, laughing, as of nothing happened. _

_I held my face (which now had bruises and blood all over) and cried. The only thing I could do._

I snapped awake. Sweat had stuck on to my forehead and my back. I breathed in and out, and calmed myself down. I wiped away the sweat with my blanket, and shot a glance at the alarm clock. **6:03 **it read, in big, red and bold letters. It was only an hour till I had to wake up. I decided to take a shower, since I was sweating like a pig.

I gingerly stood up, and I felt the cool surface of the floor on my feet. I shuffled to the bathroom, and went inside and locked it. I stripped down from my tank top, shorts and underwear and went inside the shower. The water streamed down from my head to my cut up and bruised body. I winced as I looked at them, and looked away. The bruises from that time that I stayed with him. I reached for the bottle of shampoo, squirted a small amount of it and scrubbed my hair with it.

I didn't have conditioner. Or _we _didn't have conditioner, and with we I mean my sky-high mother and I.

My mother started using drugs when my abusive, alcoholic father left us. She said it had "broken" her, and that I should feel sorry for her. The thought of it made me grit my teeth, and I shook away the thought. I scrubbed my body with cheap soap, and after the 5-minute shower, I dried myself with my only towel. After that, I walked back to my room, without making any noise.

I opened my wardrobe, which actually just consisted of black, white and navy colored clothing. It wasn't really anything special, just some tank tops, tees with prints on it, lace and mesh tops and shorts.

I put on a navy tank top on, and put on a baggier, black tank top upon it. It had distress holes and a side pocket on it. I put on some black cut-offs, and that was it.

I brushed my rather tangled hair, with a small comb. It dries up really fast, for some unknown reason, so it will dry up to probably 10 minutes or more.

I lay down on my bed, suddenly feeling exhausted from all the work last night. I worked at a small café at the corner of the street, called "Java Zone". I didn't get such big amount, but it wasn't so small either. I either saved it up, or paid for the bills with it, because my lazy-ass, sky-high, bitch mother didn't want to get her ass from that stupid chair and get a job.

I looked around my room. It wasn't too big, but not too small either. It had a window, with a fire escape, so I can sit out there and gather my thoughts, or sing out to no one.

On the left corner, which was only some inches from my window, I got my bed, which actually are just 3 mattresses laying on top of each other. I got it from some guy with a truck that I winked on. I flirted a bit with him when I noticed the mattresses inside, so I flashed him a sexy smirk and turned on the charm. And so I got the 3 mattresses.

I also got my guitar, which I had since I was 10. Beside it, stood a small nightstand with a little lamp on it.

On the right corner, beside the nightstand, was where the wardrobe was.

On the opposite wall, I had put up some posters about my favorite artists/singers which I stole from my best friend, Puck.

Puck was my best friend ever since I came here. Ever since the first conversation we had, we immediately became best bro's. I used most of my time at his house, where his mother knew about my condition and didn't bother about it at all. She is so nice. Wish I had a mother like that.

That was basically my bedroom.

I glanced at the clock. **6: 55**. I stood up from my bed and walked down the stairs, as a wheezing noise called out for me.

"Ah, there you are, you little tramp." My mother greeted.

"Hello, Maribel," I said, opening the fridge and taking out a carton of orange juice, chugging it down. After drinking out of the carton, I added: "Oh, look. 7 o'clock. Is this your new record, Maribel? High at 7 o'clock in the morning?" I yelled, a bit too loud, my voice filled with rage.

She scowled. "Get the hell out of here."

"My pleasure. You can fill this dump with trash- oh, you're here. Right." I shot back at her, and she glared at me.

But what was coming next, was nothing I had expected.

A bottle was rushing up towards my head, in the air, doing a flip. I ducked, but the bottle hit the wall and I felt a shard go down my top.

A stinging pain came up my neck.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. I stared at her, and she stared back. My lips trembled.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." She said, and shot me a murderous glare. I took on my black Chuck Taylor's, which were a size small, and pretty worn out. I took my backpack which was lying on the floor, scooped it up, took my board and my leather jacket with me and went out the door.

I took on my jacket and bag, and rolled down the streets with my board, until I reached Puck's place.

I knocked on the door. Puck opened it up and looked like he has a hangover.

"Puck," I cried out. My tears fell down from my eyes, and Puck widened his eyes. He widened out his arms, and I hugged him.

* * *

"…Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Puck mumbled. I looked up at him with blurring eyes.

"It doesn't hurt that much," I said, shrugging it off. I looked down at my feet.

We were sitting at the corner of his bed. After his mother found out what happened, she immediately took some bandages, wipes and some ointment.

After taking care of the wound, I went up to Puck's room, waiting for him to get ready.

"I'm sorry that this happened…" He said, and stroked my back. I sniffed in response. "You can stay with me for the day if you want."

"Thanks, but I can deal with her." I said, wiping away my tears with the wipes. "Get ready. We're going to be late."

I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. I washed my face with lukewarm water and dried it afterwards. I didn't want people to know I was crying. After drying my face, I put on some eyeliner and mascara.

I looked at myself in the mirror. _Leave her,_ was what my mind was telling me. But I didn't want to. Even though she did all those hatred things…

I still love her.

She was my mom. I still remember when I was young, we'd go to the park and she'd push me when I was on the swings. And then that day at the amusement park. I remember not wanting to go on the Ferris wheel, because I was too scared, but she encouraged me.

That woman, years ago, was no longer my mother. She had become someone else.

Because of one cruel man.

I sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

"Ready to go?" Puck asked, looking at me with worried eyes.

"Ready," I mumbled.

* * *

Puck and I rolled down the streets with our boards, side by side. It was refreshing to feel the cold air breeze into my face and through my hair, after all those 8-houred shifts I have been working.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Puck said, worry clear in his voice. I rolled my eyes, and looked at him, and adjusted my foot a little so I would hold my balance.

"Puck, I am _fine. _No need to worry about it." I said, and turned my attention to the road. Puck just sighed and we finally came in front of the school.

I took up my board and stuffed it inside my bag. As I walked into the hallway, people were giving me disgusted and disapproving looks. I shrugged it off and didn't let it bother me.

"I gotta go, see you later, br- sis." Puck said, and patted me in the back farewell. I smiled at him and I walked down to my locker.

The bell rang a bit too soon.

As I heard it, I knew I was going to be so fucked if I didn't hurry. I sprinted down the hallways, and as I did, I bumped into something, or rather someone.

"Oof," The stun escaped from my mouth. I looked at my surroundings, only to find out that it was a girl I ran into.

"Sorry," I mumbled, and picked up her books.

"It's okay, I'm such a clutz," She said, rather sheepishly. She helped pick up her books too.

As we reached for the same book, our eyes met.

Her eyes were so blue. Like, I never saw so… _beautiful _eyes before. It was a, somehow, shade darker than the sky. It was beautiful.

"I-I…" I began stuttering. My eyes began examining her face, and she was pretty. Beautiful. Gorgeous.

She had somewhat honey blonde hair, only that it was a bit lighter shade than honey. It fell down to her rib cage, and it shined.

I blushed. _Graaah, she's so pretty._

"Are you okay?" I asked, and handed over her books.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." She smiled.

"Cool…" I smiled back. "Um, I will be late for class, I gotta go. See y- Uh, see you in class, maybe." I said, and headed for my locker.

**Well, that was it. :P **

**Please review if you liked it, and if you want more, you know what to do. :D**

**Gonna upload when I get some reviews, thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You and Me**

**A/N: **Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews, followers and favorites! They made my day :)

So here's a chappy for all of you. :) Hope you like it!

**Santanalover16: **Aw, thanks babe! Here's one chapter for you :)

**AndCueLainy: **Thank you! I was first a bit unsure if I should publish it on FF or not, because I didn't know if it would be a good story, so this review helps alot! :) Thanks a bunch. :)

**crzymex: **Nice to know there's a bit of excitement. Thank you, this helps alot! :D

Now for the chapter, oh and also feel free to check the reviewer's stories- they're probably good. :)

* * *

I followed Puck to the cafeteria. I felt alot push me out of their way, as of it was a nice greeting of saying 'Hello'.

Puck held my hand.

"Stay away," he growled at the nerd who pushed me. The nerd's lips trembled and he ran away into the doors of the cafeteria. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thank you." I smiled at him and we walked through the doors of the cafeteria.

As it may seem, Puck and I aren't the mushy-love type. We're more of the protective sister and brother type. Puck is always there when I need him, and I do the same for him.

And besides, I'm a lesbian.

"No big deal," he shrugged it off, and we walked to the long line, and took a tray each. We chatted at the way, and I stopped mid-sentence as my eyes caught on the blonde that I bumped into earlier today.

"What is it?" Puck asked, with worry filling his eyes and voice.

"N... Nothing," I said, and shrugged it off. I shot a side-glance at the blonde, and she looked at me. She smiled. I felt heat rush up to my cheeks, and I looked down at my worn out Chuck Taylor's so no one would notice I was blushing a beet red.

One of the best things in this school is the cafeteria. No mad lunch lady who just drops down a gooey, mashed some sort of food. We got to choose out what we liked, and it was served by a cafeteria lady, who is pretty polite. She is, um, a bit 'chubby' but I don't really care about it.

"What would you like?" The cafeteria lady grinned. I smiled back.

"Um... Some calzone, chicken nuggets, pizza and some fruit salad." I said, and shot a glance at the blonde. She was talking to another girl, with short, blonde hair. She had luscious lips, honey blonde hair and blue eyes. She was pretty, but I liked the other blonde more.

"Ah, it's good to see a young lady who isn't too worried about eating too much food." The cafeteria lady smiled. I heard a few snickers behind me, and I shot them a glare. They stopped.

After Puck and I got our food, we sat down at the table far away from others.

"So, what was that all about?" Puck asked, his mouth filled with food. I took a bite from my calzone and I swallowed it down and rose an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I said, taking another bite from my calzone.

"What I mean is that up in the line a few minutes ago. You looked like a tomato," Puck laughed. I almost choked on the calzone.

"N-nothing... I-it wasn't anything!" I looked away, and hoped that I didn't looked like I swallowed a lemon.

He snorted. "Yeah right," he said, and continued eating his food.

"...I mean it, Puckerman," I said, and finished off my calzone and started on the pizza.

My eyes met with the blonde's again. She smiled and I gave a small smile back. She held up a hand to her friend to excuse herself, and she walked over at my table. I blushed again.

"Hi," the blonde greeted. Puck's head snapped back to her, and he whistled. I whacked him on the back of his head, and I smiled sheepishly to the blonde.

"Hey," I said, and smiled at her.

She sat across me.

"Are you new here?" I asked, starting a conversation.

"Yeah, I am. The names Brittany, by the way." She said, and smiled. I smiled back, and shot a glance at Puck. He wiggled his eyebrows, and I blushed a bit more before. _God, please let me avoid this situation. _

"Oh, my name is Santana. Nice to meet you," I said, and turned my attention to Puck. "This is Puck."

"Hi Puck," she said and looked shy. She scratched the back of her head, cleared her throat and talked again. "Do you think my friend and I could sit here? We're both new so we don't really know anyone, so we thought maybe we could be friends with you guys."

I pondered about it. _What about your rep? You would be known as the friend of the drug-user's daughter, _I wanted to say, but kept my mouth shut. Puck answered, to my pleasure.

"Sure," he said, and shot a glance at me. I nodded. Brittany smiled and walked back to the table with the other blonde.

"Thanks, bro," I said, and finished off my pizza and went on to the nuggets.

"No problemo," he winked and added: "Man, she's hot. How'd you know her?"

"I didn't. I just bumped into her- practically." I shrugged it off, hoping that I wasn't blushing.

"Mhmm," he said, and wiggled his eyebrows again. I laughed, and finished off all of my food.

"And she said she has a friend, right?" His infamous smirk appeared on his lips. I smacked myself.

"I don't think you even have a chance," I stuck my tongue out to him. He kicked me in the knee, and we both laughed.

"We're back," Brittany announced, and she took with her friend, who was very pretty. Her blue eyes stuck to mine and she smiled warmly. I smiled back, and she turned her attention to Puck, who looked like his jaw was dis-attached.

"My name's Quinn," she said, and sat beside Puck.

"Nice to meet you, Quinn. I'm Santana, and this... Person... Is Puck," I probably looked confused right now, and I was. Puck was _never _nervous around girls.

"...Uh... Yeah," Puck said, shook off his nervousness and turned on the 'charm'. He smirked at Quinn.

Brittany slid beside me. I felt our legs brush against each other, and I blushed.

"Hi," She said, and took a bite of her salad.

"Hi," I replied back and took a chug of my water.

"Hi," She repeated, and I laughed.

"Hi," I smiled. She laughed too, and I shot a glance at Puck, who was chatting with Quinn.

"So, Santana," She said, and I was awe-struck. The way she said my name was so... beautiful. Sexy.

"Mhm." I fiddled with my fingers.

"What class are you going to after lunch?" She asked, and I could feel her eyes drill into the side of my head. I gulped.

"Uh... I have gym," I said, and looked up at her. A twinkle in her eyes appeared, and I almost melted at the spot.

"Me too! Wanna walk with me to class, then?" She said, smiling.

"Yeah, okay." I smiled back, and for once, my cheeks didn't burn. But I felt the butterflies flutter down in my stomach.

* * *

As the bell rang, I walked out of the cafeteria, and stood at a corner where no one would notice me. People streamed down to the hallways, and they began going all directions. As soon as I saw Brittany, I almost shouted over to her, but I didn't have the need to. She noticed me. For once, someone noticed me besides Puck. It felt good.

"Hi," She said, and linked arms with me. I felt the butterflies flutter in my stomach, and I tried not to blush.

"Hi," I teased.

"Hi," We both laughed. People shot us weird looks, as if saying '_Are you human_'?_  
_

"We need to stop that," I breathed out. We walked down the hallways, and made our way to the changing rooms. Brittany stuck her tongue out, and I chuckled.

After changing into our gym clothes, which consisted of a black t-shirt with the WMHS logo on it and black gym shorts (which were far too short for my opinion), I tried my best not to drool at the sight of Brittany. I looked away, and we both walked down to the gym.

"Alright, students," Our gym teacher, Mr. Warren, barked. He was short, chubby and hairy. "Today we're going to play a game of soccer. It's going to be guys vs. girls, go practice for 5 minutes and we'll be starting," He yelled through the gym, and everyone began to go to their group.

"I was team captain once," I said to Brittany, as she smiled at me, and the smile turned to a sexy smirk. I almost melted at the spot.

"Nice. I was the leader for my team, and I guess I was so good that my team didn't even need a coach," She said, and I laughed and high-fived her.

I walked towards the small group of girls together with Brittany.

"Okay, girls," I started talking, and shut everyone up from their chit-chat of how the boys were going to beat their asses. They gave me dissaprooving looks, but I continued talking. "Britt and I kick ass at soccer; I was the team captain once, and Brittany was so good that they didn't even need a coach." I smirked. The girls' faces began to light up as they knew they had a chance of beating the boys.

"How many of you plays soccer here?" 5 of the girls raised up their hands, and I felt a rush of relief stream through me.

"What are we going to do?" One of the preppies asked.

"Just kick the ball to us if it comes by any chance," I said. "Let's practice."

* * *

The practice went well, and we were stopped by the blow of a whistle; just as I send the ball flying into the net, and the net almost ripped from the sudden attack of the ball. One of the guys noticed it, and gulped.

"Okay, students," Mr. Warren roared, holding a soccer ball on top of his right hand. "Ladies first, so they begin with the ball."

Brittany and I decided to be the ones starting, so we stood across each other, and when the whistle blowed, we gave all we had. I remembered how fun it was to play soccer; but it just wasn't me anymore.

In the end it became 24-2, and guess who was winning. Just as the whistle blowed, Brittany had already sent the ball flying to the goal; brushing through the hair of the goal keeper.

"Nice game, girls!" Mr. Warren, who for once, looked satisfied and pleased. "Never in my years have I seen girls who have played so good. Keep it up!" He smiled a smile filled with pride. I remember when my mother had that smile. It was gone now; and I felt a sting of pain stick in me. I gulped, looked down, and managed to control myself before I broke down. I looked up again just in time to see Brittany jog to me.

"Nice played!" Brittany gave me a high five, and I laughed.

"Yeah, never thought you were that good," I said, smiling. Brittany blushed a pink shade.

"Haha, you too. It was fun, though," She smiled.

And we went back to the changing rooms again. Together.

* * *

"Hey, Santana!" I heard a voice shout to me. I set my foot down so my board would stop rolling, and turned around to see Brittany make her way to me. I grinned at her, and started making my way to her.

"Hi," I said, and met her blue eyes.

"Hi," She smiled. I smiled back, and I could see her blush a tint of pink. It was so bright that I couldn't see, but when I did, I felt those stupid butterflies flutter in my stomach once again.

"Hi," I teased, again. She laughed. I decided from then that I love that sound more than anything.

"Well, hi." She said, and took a step closer to me. "I was thinking, maybe you could come to me today? My house isn't so far away, it's past the ice cream bar and a turn to the left and you will come to the street where I live." She said, and I was filled with delight.

"Of course. We can walk there right away," I said, and smiled at her.

"Um, aren't you going to say to your parent's you're going?" She said, and stood beside me. I pondered the thought for a moment before I turned to her.

"Uh, no, my mom will probably understand." I muttered, and I stopped in my tracks. "Hey, do you think we can stop at the ice cream bar? I would like some ice cream, as I'm a little hungry." I smiled, and she snickered.

"Really? You ate so much food at the cafeteria earlier today!" She laughed. I stuck my tongue out.

"Well, I'm the kind of eater. So whadd'ya say?" I smiled at her. She began to strike a 'thinking pose' and pretended to ponder about it.

"Hmmm... Well... I'm pretty hungry too, so yeah." She said.

"Well, we can get there fastly if you step on my board together with me." I said, and stood on the board as of to show how to stand on it.

"Uhh, okay. Do I keep both of my feet on?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can accelerate on my own. Just put your arms around my shoulder or waist and will go fine." I said, and stepped on the board. We were both pretty skinny, so it went well. I felt her arms snake around my waist, and I felt heat creep up to my cheeks. We rolled down the street, with her arms around my waist, and my red cheeks covered by my hair.

**Yay! Finally finished, it took me hours to finish this chapter. haha :p**

**If you liked it, please review! Any review makes me happy. :)**

**Thank you for all of your support!**

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
